Social Work
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Social Work est le nouveau réseau social mondial dans le monde magique crée par Harry Potter. Différentes personnes de différentes maisons, de différentes écoles et de différents continents s'inscrivent sur ce nouveau site. Professeurs, élèves, parents... vous êtes les bienvenus ! Des disputes, amours, emmerdes font leurs apparitions.
1. Profil

Profil : Social Work

* * *

 **Titre :** Social Work

 **Contexte :** Re publication d'une fanfiction que j'avais sur un autre compte

 **Auteur(s) :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Résumé :** Social Work est le nouveau réseau social mondial dans le monde magique crée par Harry Potter. Différentes personnes de différentes maisons, de différentes écoles et de différents continents s'inscrivent sur ce nouveau site. Professeurs, élèves, parents... vous êtes les bienvenus ! Des disputes, amours, emmerdes font leurs apparitions.

 **Personnage :** Harry Potter

 **Genre(s) :** Humour , Parody

 **Rating :** K

 **Progression :** 6/? (publié), 6/? (écrits)

 **Statut :** En cours


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer :_** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Social Work

 ** _Résumé :_** Social Work est le nouveau réseau social mondial dans le monde magique crée par Harry Potter. Différentes personnes de différentes maisons, de différentes écoles et de différents continents s'inscrivent sur le nouveau site. Professeurs, élèves, parents... vous êtes les bienvenus ! Des disputes, amours, emmerdes font leurs apparitions.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

 **Harry Potter** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Draco Malfoy** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Ronald Weasley** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Blaise Zabini** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work.

 **Harry Potter** est ami(e) avec **Ronald Weasley.**

 **Draco Malfoy** est ami(e) avec **Blaise Zabini.**

 **Harry Potter** a créé le groupe **Vive les gryffondor !**

 **Draco Malfoy** a crée le groupe **Vive les serpentard !**

 **Ronald Weasley** rejoint **Vive les gryffondor !**

 **Blaise Zabini** rejoint **Vive les serpentard !**

* * *

 **Harry Potter :** Comment vous connaissez ce site vous ?

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Ce n'est pas la question Potter. Pourquoi tu as créé ce site ?

 **Harry Potter :** Les moldus possèdent des réseaux sociaux et ça va plus vite qu'une chouette.

 **Blaise Zabini** **:** Si tu as internet….

* * *

 **Hermione Granger** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work.

 **Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley** aiment

* * *

 **Hermione Granger :** Je suis fière de toi Harry, c'est bien d'utiliser des méthodes moldues.

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Bien sûr… Je tiens à signaler que les chouettes c'est quand même mieux que… Inter-machin.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Internet !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Alors pourquoi tu t'es inscrit espèce de fouine !?

 **Hermione Granger :** Vous n'allez pas commencer ! Et puis non Malfoy, une chouette n'est pas forcément mieux que ce réseau car tu peux parler à plusieurs personnes en même temps sans que ton hibou soit épuisé.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Granger et sa science… Pire qu'une histoire d'amour…

 **Hermione Granger :** La ferme la fouine !

 **Harry Potter :** "Vous n'allez pas commencer!"

 **Ronald Weasley** aime

* * *

 **Severus Snape** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** Et merde…

 **Severus Snape :** Je suis aussi ravi de vous revoir monsieur Potter

 **Draco Malfoy :** Parrain !? Depuis quand tu connais inter-machin ?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Internet Draco, internet ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué !

 **Severus Snape :** Depuis certainement plus longtemps que toi…

 **Ronald Weasley :** On est envahi par des serpentard !

 **Severus Snape :** Attention monsieur Weasley à propos de ce que vous allez dire sur les Serpentard, je suis encore votre professeur.

* * *

 **Severus Snape** rejoint **Vive les Serpentard !** et **Vive les gryffondor !**

 **Harry Potter** bannit **Severus Snape** de **Vive les gryffondor !**

* * *

 **Severus Snape :** Monsieur Potter, j'espère que j'ai des problèmes de vue parce qu'il me semble que vous venez de me virer.

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** En même temps vous n'êtes pas un gryffondor que je sache.

 **Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger** aiment.

 **Severus Snape :** Je tiens à vous surveiller vous et vos amis dégénérés. Vous pourriez préparer des bêtises qui pourraient vous tuer.

 **Harry Potter** : Vous croyez qu'on a créé le groupe pour quoi ?

 **Severus Snape :** Misère…

 **Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy** aiment

 **Harry Potter :** Vous ne pouvez pas non plus créer un deuxième compte pour vous infiltrer chez nous !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Félicitation Potter, tu as utilisé ton cerveau !

 **Severus Snape et Blaise Zabini** aiment

 **Severus Snape :** 1 point pour gryffondor, après tout, c'est rare que vous réfléchissiez…

* * *

 **Cho Chang** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley** aiment

 **Cho Chang** a créé le groupe **Vive les Serdaigle !**

 **Severus Snape** rejoint **Vive les Serdaigle !**

 **Cho Chang** bannit **Severus Snape** de **Vive les Serdaigle !**

 **Harry Potter :** Et de deux !

 **Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley** aiment.

 _Commentaire :_

 **Severus Snape :** Bande de cornichons !

 **Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini** aiment

* * *

 **Ginny Weasley** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Ginny Weasley** rejoint **Vive les gryffondor !**

 **Ginny Weasley** est ami(e) avec **Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Harry Potter** aime : "Ne crains jamais d'être ignoré mais d'être ignorant"

 **Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape** aiment

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Tu te sens visé ? *Ricanement*

 **Cho Chang :** Même sur internet vous vous disputez ! Vous êtes désespérants !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Merci de te mêler de tes affaires !

 **Cho Chang :** Toujours aussi aimable… Fichu serpentard !

 **Draco Malfoy :** J'emmerde Potty si je veux !

 **Severus Snape :** ça suffit ! Demain il y a contrôle de potion sur le chapitre 54 allez donc réviser au lieu de vous disputer stupides cornichons sans cervelle !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Ah oui… C'est vrai…

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et 2 autres personnes** aiment

 _Commentaire :_

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Humm… Pourquoi je ne peux pas mettre tous mes prénoms.

 **Severus Snape :** Parce que vous avez trop de prénoms Albus.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Donc je ne peux pas mettre tous mes prénoms ?

 **Severus Snape :** Non Albus, il y a une place pour le prénom et une place pour le nom, c'est tout.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Oui mais j'ai plusieurs prénoms moi !

 **Severus Snape :** Démerdez vous !

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Mouaih….

* * *

 **Albus Dumbleodre** est ami(e) avec **Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** On voit clairement le favoritisme.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Pourquoi ? Vous me voulez en ami ?

 **Draco Malfoy :** Heu…

 **Blaise Zabini :** Non.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Je m'en doutais…

 **Severus Snape :** C'est dingue comme les jeunes de nos jours sont cons !

* * *

 **Lucius Malfoy** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 _Personne n'aime_

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Vous avez l'air ravi que je me sois inscrit.

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Oh non pas mon père…

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Un problème Draco ?

 **Draco Malfoy :** Non père mais… C'est un site moldu…

 **Harry Potter :** Mais non c'est moi qui l'ai créé espèce de fouine.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Mais tu peux pas fermer ta gueule.

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Langage !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Oui père… Je te hais Potter !

* * *

 **Lucius Malfoy** demande **Draco Malfoy** en ami(e).

 **Draco Malfoy** refuse la demande d'ami de **Lucius Malfoy**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Espèce de fils indigne ! Tu vas voir ce que va dire ta mère en apprenant que son propre fils a refusé son propre père en ami.

 **Harry Potter :** T'entends Malfoy ! Tu vas te faire botter l'arrière train par ta mère !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Ta gueule saint Potter !

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Langage par Salazar ! Ce n'est pas un langage digne d'un Malfoy.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Oui père…

* * *

 **Lucius Malfoy** rejoint **Vive les serpentard !**

 **Lucius Malfoy** a créé le groupe **Parent Maltraité**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Papa, sans vouloir te vexer, tu es le seul père inscrit sur ce site.

 **Lucius Malfoy :** ...

* * *

Favoris ? Suivre ? Review ?

Vous voulez faire partie de la fic ? Remplissez le formulaire en dessous !

* * *

 **Formulaire :**

Votre nom :

Votre prénom :

Votre âge :

Femme/Homme :

Votre description physique :

Votre description mentale :

Votre situation : Célibataire ? En couple ? Marié(e) ?

Etes-vous élève ? Si oui, à Poudlard ? Dans une autre école ? :

Autre renseignement :

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Ps : Vous pouvez vous écrire évidemment, mais vous apparaîtrez qu'au chapitre 7_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer :_** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Social Work

 ** _Résumé :_** Social Work est le nouveau réseau social mondial dans le monde magique crée par Harry Potter. Différentes personnes de différentes maisons, de différentes écoles et de différents continents s'inscrivent sur le nouveau site. Professeurs, élèves, parents... vous êtes les bienvenus ! Des disputes, amours, emmerdes font leurs apparitions.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **Meredith Bel** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **George Weasley** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **George Weasley** rejoint **Vive les gryffondor !**

 **George Weasley** devient ami(e) avec **Meredith Bel, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore** et **1 personne**

 **Meredith Bel** a créé le groupe **Vive les poufsouffle !**

 **Meredith Bel** devient ami(e) avec **Severus Snape et Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Severus Snape** rejoint **Vive les poufsouffle !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Meredith Bel :** Bienvenu monsieur Snape !

 **Severus Snape :** Pour une fois que je ne suis pas viré, 20 points pour Poufsouffle !

 **Meredith Bel :** Good Bye !

* * *

 **Meredith Bel** bannit **Severus Snape** de **Vive les Poufsouffle !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Severus Snape :** Poufsouffle ? Mon cul oui !

 **Harry Potter :** Oh putain ce qu'elle vous a mis !

 **Severus Snape :** 20 points en moins pour gryffondor monsieur Potter !

 **George Weasley :** Je proteste !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Heu… De qui vous parlez ?

 **Harry Potter :** Meredith Bel ! La partenaire des jumeaux Weasley !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Ah…. Connais pas.

 **George Weasley :** Inculte...

* * *

 **Meredith** **Bel** a créé le groupe **Vive George le poulet !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Ginny Weasley :** C'est qui George ?

 **Meredith Bel :** Mon poulet ! Tu sais pas lire ?

 **George Weasley :** Tu as donné mon nom à un poulet ?!

 **Ronald Weasley :** Ah ahahah… Quand Ahhaha… Je vais dire ça à maman… Ahhaha

 **Ginny Weasley :** Pour une fois que c'est toi qu'on fait chier !

 **Meredith Bel :** Il possède ses deux oreilles lui !

 **George Weasley :** Et rien entre !

 **Meredith Bel :** Comme toi quoi…

 **Severus Snape :** 10 points pour votre répartie Miss Bel.

 **Meredith Bel** aime

* * *

 **Clarisse Chastanet** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Clarisse Chastanet** rejoint **Vive les gryffondor !**

 **Clarisse Chastanet** devient ami(e) avec **Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy.**

 **Clarisse Chastanet** a créé le groupe **Vive les végétariens !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Severus Snape :** J'ai mangé du poulet à midi !

 **Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini** aiment

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Oh !

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Ce n'est pas un comportement digne de vous Severus.

 **Severus Snape :** Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter.

 **Hermione Granger :** Hier, je suis allée dans une animalerie moldue acheter une petite souris blanche trop mimi !

 **Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Ginny Weasley** aiment

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Pourquoi tu as acheté une souris Granger ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Pour mon chat évidemment !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Vive la chute…

 **Meredith Bel :** J'adore !

* * *

 **Alice Doberman** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Word

 **Alice Doberman** rejoint **Vive les Serpentard !**

 **Alice Doberman** devient ami(e) avec **Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.**

* * *

 **Alice Doberman :** Une copine m'a demandé : "où tu étais passée ?!" et moi comme une idiote j'ai répondu "par la porte".

 **13 personnes** aiment

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Merci beaucoup pour cette nouvelle réplique !

 **Alice Doberman :** Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! Mémorable !

 **Harry Potter :** Bordel…. Ronald Weasley m'a sorti la même réplique hier !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Pas exprès !

 **Severus Snape :** Comme d'habitude monsieur Weasley…

* * *

 **Clarisse Chastanet** aime : "Je me demande ce que les gens qui écrivent "ki" au lieu de "qui" font de tout ce précieux temps qu'ils ont gagné."

 _Commentare :_

 **Alice Doberman :** Hummm… Ils…. Travaillent ?

 **Ronald Weasley :** Qui travaille pendant son temps libre ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Heu… Moi ?

* * *

 **June Myers** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **June Myers** rejoint **Vive les gryffondor !**

* * *

 **June Myers :** Je viens d'acheter 22 livres pour 12 galions et des poussières !

 **Hermione Granger** aime

 _Commentaire :_

 **Hermione Granger** : Oh ! Tu les as achetés où ?!

 **June Myers :** Dans un magasin

 **14 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Meredith Bel :** Hier j'ai appelé mon ami avec un téléphone moldu pendant que ma mère et mon père ainsi que mon frère regardaient un film et pendant la conversation, celle-ci s'arrête brusquement et dit "Tu regardes un film de cul ou quoi ?!"

 _Commentaire :_

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Quoi ?! Mais… C'est moi qui ai dit ça !

 **Meredith Bel :** Bon… Je voulais te laisser l'anonymat mais bon…

 **Draco Malfoy :** Humm… Et tu regardais un film de cul ou pas alors ?!

* * *

 **George Weasley : "** Un jour ton prince viendra, mais sache qu'avant toi il s'est tapé Blanche Neige, Cendrillon, La Belle au bois dormant et peut-être les 7 nains".

 _Commentaire :_

 **Severus Snape :** Comme d'habitude, votre statut est très intéressant monsieur Weasley.

 **George Weasley :** Détendez-vous professeur !

 **Severus Snape :** Grrrr…

 **Draco Malfoy :** C'est qui Cendrillon ?

 **Blaise Zabini** aime

 **Hermione Granger :** Oh ! Tu ne connais pas ?! La première fois que Cendrillon apparaît c'est dans un texte chinois…

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je t'en supplie Granger, La ferme.

 **Hermione Granger :** Bon d'accord… C'est un conte moderne produit par…

 **Blaise Zabini :** La ferme !

 **14 personnes** aiment

* * *

Favoris ? Suivre ? Review ?

Vous voulez faire partie de la fic ? Remplissez le formulaire en dessous !

* * *

Formulaire :

* * *

Votre nom :

Votre prénom :

Votre âge :

Femme/Homme :

Votre description physique :

Votre description mentale :

Votre situation : Célibataire ? En couple ? Marié(e) ?

Êtes-vous élève ? Si oui, à Poudlard ? Ou une autre école ? :

Autre renseignement :

 **Les deux participants : June Myers - Alice Doberman**

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer :_** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Social Work

 ** _Résumé :_** Social Work est le nouveau réseau social mondial dans le monde magique crée par Harry Potter. Différentes personnes de différentes maisons, de différentes écoles et de différents continents s'inscrivent sur le nouveau site. Professeurs, élèves, parents... vous êtes les bienvenus ! Des disputes, amours, emmerdes font leurs apparitions.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit 4 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **Ouji Akuma** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work.

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** Salut et bienvenue sur Social Work.

 **Ouji Akuma :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Tu es un chinois ?

 **Ouji Akuma :** Non, Japonais nuance.

 **Ginny Weasley :** C'est une vraie photo de toi ?

 **Ouji Akuma :** Oui bien sûr.

 **Ginny Weasley :** Oh tu es trop mignon !

 **Hermione Granger, Clarisse Chastanet, Alice Doberman et 3 personnes** aiment

 **Ouji Akuma :** Hummm…. Merci

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Tu as vraiment les yeux vairons ?

 **Hermione Granger et Alice Doberman** aiment

 **Ouji Akuma :** Ouaih.

 **Draco Malfoy** : Il n'est pas si beau que ça… Moi je suis beau !

 _Personne n'aime_

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Pansy Parkinson** rejoint **Vive les Serpentard !**

 **Pansy Parkinson** devient ami(e) avec **Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Alice Doberman, June Myers et Ouji Akuma.**

 **Pansy Parkinson** rejoint **Vive les végétariens !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Parkinson ? Tu connais inter-machin depuis quand toi ?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Internet, bordel ! C'est pas compliqué ! Au pire fait un copié-collé.

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Depuis deux minutes ! Finalement les moldus ne sont pas aussi stupides qu'ils en ont l'air.

 **Hermione Granger :** Les moldus sont en avance sur beaucoup de choses.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Merci pour l'information Granger mais je m'en serais passée.

* * *

 **Meredith Bel** aime : "Aujourd'hui, je suis enfin allée au cinéma avec le garçon qui me plaît. La salle se remplit très vite, si bien qu'une fille demande à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils ont discuté pendant tout le film, puis sont repartis ensemble. VDM"

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Je suis inspiré. En plus en ce moment j'ai une Serdaigle qui me colle pire que de la glue.

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Je l'aurais tué ! Après l'avoir torturé évidemment.

 **Severus Snape :** Miss Parkinson ! On ne menace pas et on ne tue pas. Sinon… Colle à 20h00.

 **Harry Potter :** Et les points en moins ?!

 **Severus Snape :** Puisque vous insistez, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

 **Harry Potter :** Eh ! Mais je n'ai rien fait pour une fois !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Pour une fois.

* * *

 **Meredith Bel** joue à **Candy Crush**

 **Hermione Granger** aime

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Sérieux ? Ce jeu est nul !

 **Meredith Bel :** C'est toujours mieux que l'histoire de la magie.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Mouaih, vu comme ça… Moi personnellement je suis en potion donc voilà…

 **Severus Snape :** Monsieur Malfoy, le fait que je sois professeur est la seule chose qui me retient de vous envoyer par la fenêtre ! Alors ayez l'intelligence de continuer votre potion au lieu de chatter avec Miss Bel !

 **14 personnes** aiment

 **Draco Malfoy :** Merci pour le soutien…

 **Severus Snape :** Monsieur Malfoy, mon pied va approcher dangereusement de vos fesses.

 **Meredith Bel :** Pourquoi vous êtes sur Social Work pendant un cours professeur ?

 **Severus Snape :** Pour vous surveiller mon enfant… Bande de cornichons sans cervelle !

* * *

 **Léa Boyer** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Draco Malfoy** aime

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Il était temps…

 **Léa Boyer :** Excuse-moi d'avoir une vie sociale.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Eh ! Je suis ton meilleur ami et peut être le seul, tu devrais te sentir honorée !

 **Léa Boyer :** Et ça recommence…

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je vais changer de meilleur ami sur le champ.

* * *

 **Léa Boyer** est ami(e) avec **Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini**

 **Léa Boyer** rejoint **Vive les serpentard !**

 **Léa Boyer** joue au **Sims 3**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Ce n'est pas le jeu où quand on fait "crack crack" on a l'impression qu'il y a un séisme dans le lit ? Ou quand ils vont aux toilettes cela devient flou ?

 **Léa Boyer :** Ouais et tu sais comment j'ai appelé mon chien ?

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Non, je devrais ?

 **Léa Boyer :** Ouais parce que c'est évident ! Je l'ai appelé Pansy :D Vous avez un petit air de famille.

* * *

 **Meredith Bel** est en conversation téléphonique avec **Clarisse Chastanet**

 **Meredith Bel** exclut **Clarisse Chastanet** de la conversation téléphonique

 **Clarisse Chastanet** rejoint la conversation téléphonique

 **Meredith Bel** exclut à nouveau **Clarisse Chastanet** de la conversation téléphonique

 _Commentaire :_

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Bien… Tant pis, je ne reviens pas dans la conversation.

 **Meredith Bel :** Bye !

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Connasse ! Meilleure amie indigne ! Espèce de…

 **Clarisse Chastanet** est exclue de la conversation par **Meredith Bel.**

* * *

 **Caroline Lavau** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Caroline Lavau** rejoint **Vive les serpentard !**

 **Caroline Lavau** devient ami(e) avec **14 personnes**

 **Caroline Lavau** **et Clarisse Chastanet** rejoignent **Vive George le poulet !**

 **Caroline Lavau** est célibataire

* * *

 **Ginny Weasley** publie une photo montrant une dizaine de sacs remplis de vêtements.

 _Commentaire :_

 **Caroline Lavau :** J'adore la robe rose sans bretelle !

 **Hermione Granger** aime

 **Clarisse Chastanet** : Elle aime cette robe juste parce qu'elle est rose.

 **Caroline Lavau :** Ta gueule #rose

* * *

Favoris ? Suivre ? Review ?

Vous voulez faire partie de la fic ? Remplissez le formulaire en dessous !

* * *

Formulaire : **Vous pouvez participer quand vous voulez !**

* * *

Votre nom :

Votre prénom :

Votre âge :

Femme/Homme :

Votre description physique :

Votre description mentale :

Votre situation : Célibataire ? En couple ? Marié(e) ?

Avec qui :

Créature magique ou pas :

Quelle créature magique :

Êtes-vous élève ? Si oui, à Poudlard ? Ou dans une autre école ? :

Votre maison :

Autre renseignement :

* * *

 **Les participants : June Myers - Alice Doberman - Ouji Akuma - Léa Boyer**

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Social Work

 ** _Résumé :_** Social Work est le nouveau réseau social mondial dans le monde magique crée par Harry Potter. Différentes personnes de différentes maisons, de différentes écoles et de différents continents s'inscrivent sur ce nouveau site. Professeurs, élèves, parents... vous êtes les bienvenus ! Des disputes, amours, emmerdes font leurs apparitions.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-Sirene

 **Ps : Je tenais à signaler que les nouvelles personnes qui s'inscrivent n'apparaîtront au chapitre 7 car j'ai déjà 6 chapitres d'écrits.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 **Stella Livyn** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Stella Livyn** a créé le groupe **Vive le personnel de Poudlard !**

 **Stella Livyn** est ami(e) avec **Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy**

 **Stella Livyn** est en couple avec **Severus Snape**

 _Personne n'aime_

 _Commentaire :_

 **Severus Snape :** On n'est pas en couple !

 **Harry Potter :** J'espère bien… Elle est trop jeune pour subir un si gros traumatisme.

 **Severus Snape :** Merci monsieur Potter pour cette information, je tenais à vous récompenser de -50 points pour cette intervention inutile. Maintenant, je le répète Stella, je ne suis pas en couple avec toi donc tu vas enlever ça immédiatement !

 **Stella Livyn :** Je sais, je sais mais Social Work ne propose pas amant régulier pour définir ma situation.

 **Severus Snape :** Et alors ?! Tu étais obligée de le dire à tout le monde ?! Maintenant toute une bande de cornichons est au courant.

 **Stella Livyn :** Okey, okey, sinon on se voit demain Sev'

 **Severus Snape :** Par Salazar Serpentard… Les femmes, misère…

 **10 personnes** aiment

 **Ronald Weasley :** Vous n'êtes pas si menaçant sans votre voix en fait…

 **Harry Potter** aime

 **Severus Snape :** Fermez la pour l'amour de Salazar !

 **Draco Malfoy** aime

* * *

 **Harry Potter** aime : "Si des gens essayent de vous tirer vers le bas… C'est bien la preuve que vous êtes au-dessus d'eux !"

 **Draco Malfoy** aime : "Je ne suis pas folle, je suis spéciale… Enfin peut-être folle ? Attendez… Il faut que j'en parle avec moi-même."

 **Ronald Weasley** aime **:** "Je mange un gâteau parce que c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un quelque part."

 **Blaise Zabini** aime **:** "Ne me donne pas de conseils… Je sais me tromper toute seule !"

 **Hermione Granger** aime : "On a tous cette personne qui a un rire plus drôle que la blague"

 **Severus Snape** aime : "La vie est vraiment simple, mais nous insistons à la rendre compliquée !"

 **Cho Chang** aime : "Lorsque tu écris l'histoire de ta vie, ne laisse jamais une autre personne que toi tenir la plume !"

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime : "Ne laisse jamais les ombres d'hier obscurcir la lumière de demain !"

 **Lucius Malfoy** aime : "Personne n'a de vie parfaite. Chacun d'entre nous a ses problèmes, seulement certains choisissent d'avancer malgré tout"

 **Meredith Bel** aime : "Lorsque je suis allé à l'école, ils m'ont demandé ce que je voulais être lorsque je serai grand. J'ai répondu "heureux". Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas compris la question, j'ai répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas compris la vie."

 **George Weasley** aime : "Quand la vie vous donne une centaine de raisons de pleurer, montrez-lui que vous avez mille raisons de sourire".

 **Ginny Weasley** aime : "Cher passé, merci pour toutes les leçons. Cher futur, je suis prêt…"

 **Clarisse Chastanet** aime : "Souris, ton sourire pourrait remonter le moral des gens autour de toi et aussi irriter les ennemis qui souhaitent que tu sois triste et abattu".

 **Alice Doberman** aime : "La vie est écrite à l'encre; tu ne peux pas effacer ce qui a été écrit, alors continue à écrire".

 **June** **Myers** aime : "La vie ne se compte pas par les respirations, mais plutôt par les moments qui te coupent le souffle".

 **Ouji Akuma** aime : "Le regard est le miroir de l'âme".

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime : "La vie est une longue histoire. Un mauvais chapitre ne désigne pas nécessairement la fin du livre".

 **Léa Boyer** aime : "Certaines de tes plus grandes douleurs deviennent tes plus grandes forces".

 **Caroline Lavau** aime : "La vie passe tellement vite. Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas pour regarder autour de toi de temps en temps, tu pourrais la manquer".

 **Stella Livyn** aime : "Fait la paix avec ton passé afin qu'il ne ruine pas ton présent".

* * *

 **Dobby** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Dobby** devient ami avec **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore et Ronald Weasley**

 **Dobby** créé le groupe **Vive monsieur Harry Potter !**

 _Personne n'aime_

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** Misère…

 **Dobby :** Monsieur Harry Potter, comme je suis content que vous soyez inscrit !

 **Harry Potter :** C'est moi qui ai créé Social Work Dobby.

 **Dobby :** Oh ! Mais quel talent monsieur Harry Potter monsieur !

 **Caroline Lavau :** Depuis quand les elfes connaissent internet ?

 **Dobby :** Depuis que Dobby est libre !

 **Caroline Lavau :** Okey… Je crois avoir compris…

* * *

 **Dobby** créé le groupe **Vive les elfes libres !**

 **Hermione Granger** rejoint **Vive les elfes libres !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Comme c'est étonnant !

 **Harry Potter :** Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Malfoy.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Non Potter, tu ne dois JAMAIS être d'accord avec moi, compris !?

 **Léa Boyer :** Je vous préviens… Si je reçois des notifications remplies d'insultes, je vous brise la nuque à tous les deux ! Capiche ?

 **Blaise Zabini** aime

 **Draco Malfoy :** Vive les meilleurs amis...

* * *

 **Ronald Weasley :** Je me suis toujours demandé quelque chose… Si vous étiez sur une île déserte vous prendriez quel genre de sandwich?

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** C'est quoi cette question idiote ?!

 **Ronald Weasley :** …

 **Harry Potter :** J'irai pas sur une île déserte déjà :D

 **Hermione Granger :** RONALD WEASLEY ! A LA FIN DE L'ANNÉE IL Y AURA LES BUSES ! TU PENSERAS À TES SANDWICHS QUAND TU AURAS RÉVISÉ !

 **Caroline Lavau :** Hermione ! Il faut que tu enlèves ton doigt de la touche MAJ !

 **Meredith Bel :** J'approuve !

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Pour ma part, j'amènerai un sandwich aux crudités et à la mayonnaise.

 **Ronald Weasley :** Je ne suis pas sûr que ton sandwich arrive entier sur l'île déserte.

 **June Wyers :** La discussion de ouf !

 **Alice Doberman :** Pour ma part, j'amènerai un sandwich au poulet !

 **Ouji Akuma :** Je pensais que j'hallucinais mais non, je reçois bien des messages parlant de sandwich !

 **19 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Silas Thomas** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 **Silas Thomas** ajoute dans "à mon propos" qu'il est gay

 **Silas Thomas** ajoute sa photo de profil

 **Clarisse Chastanet, Caroline Lavau, Meredith Bel, Harry Potter et 5 personnes** aiment.

 _Commentaire :_

 **Ouji Akuma :** Putain ! Tu portes des lentilles ?!

 **Silas Thomas :** Non, j'ai vraiment les yeux violets.

 **Caroline Lavau :** J'adore ! Mais j'aimerais plus s'ils étaient roses :'(

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Rose ? Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes !

 **Hermione Granger :** Tu es à Poudlard ?

 **Silas Thomas :** Non, je suis de Durmstrang !

 **Draco Malfoy :** J'aimerais trop y aller seulement mon père ne veut pas *boude*

 **Harry Potter :** Mon pauvre chou…

 **Draco Malfoy :** La ferme Potty !

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Langage jeune homme !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Oui père. *boude x2*

* * *

Favoris ? Suivre ? Review ?

Vous voulez faire partie de la fic ? Remplissez le formulaire en dessous !

Formulaire : Vous pouvez participer quand vous voulez !

Votre nom :

Votre prénom :

Votre âge :

Femme/Homme :

Votre description physique :

Votre description mentale :

Votre situation : Célibataire ? En couple ? Marié(e) ?

Avec qui :

Créature magique ou pas :

Quelle créature magique :

Êtes-vous élève ? Si oui, à Poudlard ? Ou dans une autre école :

Votre maison :

Autre renseignement :

 **Les participants : June Myers - Alice Doberman - Ouji Akuma - Léa Boyer - Stella Livyn - Dobby**

A la prochaine !

 **Ps :** Je voulais également vous dire qu'un groupe de fanfictionneur à fait un serveur sur discord, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas !

Il suffit de copier ce lien : ht tps : discord . gg / MyqBTyH et de s'inscrire !


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Social Work

 ** _Résumé :_** Social Work est le nouveau réseau social mondial dans le monde magique crée par Harry Potter. Différentes personnes de différentes maisons, de différentes écoles et de différents continents s'inscrivent sur ce nouveau site. Professeurs, élèves, parents... vous êtes les bienvenus ! Des disputes, amours, emmerdes font leurs apparitions.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-Sirene

 **Ps : Je tenais à signaler que les nouvelles personnes qui s'inscrivent n'apparaîtront au chapitre 7 car j'ai déjà 6 chapitres d'écrits.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy :** Vous avez vu la pub moldue où un homme demande à Google de lui montrer une photo de Cupcake ? Le mec n'a jamais vu des cupcakes sérieux ?!

 **21 personnes** aiment

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** Pas faux ! Il y a également la pub moldue de la sauce tomate, heureusement que les moldus ne chantent pas tous en achetant de la sauce tomate.

 **Ronald Weasley :** Ma pub préférée, c'est celle des TIC TAC, tu crois qu'ils ont mis de la TNT dans la boîte ?

 **Harry Potter :** Je ne pense pas, sinon il n'y aurait plus la boîte :D

 **Caroline Lavau :** La pub du coca cola ! Si à chaque fois qu'on en boit des hommes apparaissent de nulle part… Je suis partant pour boire plusieurs bouteilles !

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** La pub des céréales lion ! Je suis sûre que même un gryffondor n'arriverait pas à faire le cri aussi bien.

 **June Myers :** Tu n'as qu'à essayer, après tout tu es une gryffondor

* * *

 **Clarisse Chastanet** publie une vidéo

 **22 personnes** aiment

 _Commentaire :_

 **Caroline Lavau :** On dirait plus un chaton :D

 **Draco Malfoy :** Un chaton qui pourrait aller à l'opéra avec une voix aussi aiguë !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Elle fait la même tête que quand mon chat à une boule de poils dans la gorge.

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Vous avez qu'à essayer de faire aussi bien que la pub et on verra ! *mécontente*

* * *

 **Harry Potter** publie une vidéo

 **22 personnes** aiment

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Hummm… Franchement Potter, c'est le pire montage au monde.

 **Harry Potter :** Personne n'a dit que nous devions nous même crier comme des abrutis :D

 **Blaise Zabini :** C'est les serpentard qui jouent avec les mots pas les gryffondor !

 **Ginny Weasley :** Tu me déçois Harry ! Où sont donc passées tes valeurs !?

 **Harry Potter :** Dans le paquet de céréales !

 **Severus Snape :** Bravo pour la réponse Potter, 5 points en plus pour Gryffondor !

 **Pansy Parkinson :** De toute façon, il les perdra en cours de Potion :D

* * *

 **Severus Snape :** Je vais poster une liste d'énigmes. Chaque énigme rapporte 5 points si vous trouvez la réponse (même pour les gryffondor !) et chaque réponse fausse enlève 3 points. Si vous répondez, il faut mettre la réponse de toutes les énigmes c'est comme un questionnaire.

1- Je ne respire jamais mais j'ai beaucoup de souffle. Qui suis-je ?

2- j'ai 2 pieds, 6 jambes, 8 bras, 2 têtes et un oeil, qui suis-je ?

3- Le pape en a un mais ne l'utilise pas ; Ton père en a un et ta mère l'emploie ; Les nones n'en ont pas besoin ; Le mari de ton amie en a un aussi et ton amie l'a adopté ; Qu'est-ce ?

4- Encore fléau à notre époque, Par le loup souvent on l'évoque, On peut hélas en souffrir, Parfois au point d'en mourir. Qui suis-je ?

5- Il est toujours à l'est, Et ne passera jamais à l'ouest, Il assiste à un lever, Et jamais à un coucher. Qui est-ce ?

Bonne Chance !

 _Commentaire :_

 **Hermione Granger :** 1- Le vent. 2- Un menteur. 3- Un nom de famille. 4- La douleur. 5- Eglise.

 **Severus Snape :** -9 points Miss Granger

 **Hermione Granger :** Quoi !?

 **Draco Malfoy :** 1- Le vent. 2- Un menteur. 3- Un nom de famille. 4- La faim. 5- Eglise

 **Severus Snape :** 9 point Monsieur Malfoy

 **Draco Malfoy :** C'est tout ! Ramenez une serdaigle pour qu'elle nous donne les réponses.

 **Ronald Weasley :** 1- Le vent. 2- Un menteur. 3- Un nom de famille. 4- La faim. 5- Eglise

 **Severus Snape :** 9 point pour Monsieur Weasley

 **Draco Malfoy :** Je rêve ou il a copié mes réponses !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Tu rêves !

 **Harry Potter :** 1- Un aspirateur. 2- Un menteur. 3- Un nom de famille. 4-La faim. 5- Orient

 **Severus Snape :** 25 points Monsieur Potter !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Quoi !? Comment il a su pour l'orient lui ?!

 **Harry Potter :** C'est vrai que les églises sont orienté vers l'Est mais c'est quand même mieux de savoir pourquoi.

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Et pour l'aspirateur ?

 **Harry Potter :** Je viens de passer l'aspirateur chez mes moldus -'

 **Draco Malfoy :** C'est quoi l'aspirateur ?

 **Harry Potter :** …

 **22 personnes** aiment.

* * *

 **George Weasley :** Quelle réaction vous avez quand on vous dit de vous calmer alors que vous êtes énervé ?

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Je m'énerve davantage.

 **Harry Potter :** ça m'énerve !

 **Hermione Granger :** Je compte jusqu'à dix avant de lui lancer un livre sur la tête.

 **Dobby :** Je vais voir monsieur Potter monsieur.

 **Silas Thomas :** Je lui Scotch la bouche.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je lui fais avaler une potion mortelle.

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Je mange un bonbon au citron

 **Severus Snape :** Je l'empoisonne !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Je lui pète la gueule !

 **Cho Chang :** Je lui tire les cheveux !

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Cela dépend qui c'est.

 **Harry Potter :** C'est sûr qu'avec Voldemort, lui gueuler dessus cela ne doit pas être la meilleure solution pour rester en vie.

 **Meredith Bel :** Je le transforme en quelque chose d'horrible !

 **Ginny Weasley :** Je lui fous une gifle !

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Je lui demande calmement de fermer sa g****

 **Alice Doberman :** Je lui botte les fesses !

 **June Myers :** Je lui déboîte une partie du corps !

 **Ouji Akuma :** Je le fixe furieusement, deux fois plus énervé !

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Je le mords !

 **Harry Potter :** Tu m'étonnes ! Un bouledogue ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre à part lui pisser dessus !

 **Léa Boyer :** Je lui donne un coup de boule !

 **Caroline Lavau :** Je me transforme en Lama (mon animagus) et lui crache dessus !

 **Stella Livyn :** J'essaie de me calmer… Avant de lui donner un coup de poing !

 **George Weasley :** Okey… ALORS POURQUOI VOUS LE DITES TOUJOURS ALORS QUE VOUS SAVEZ QUE ÇA FAIT CHIER !

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** C'est bon ! Calme-toi !

 **George Weasley :** MAIS LA FERME !

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Favoris ? Suivre ? Review ?

Vous voulez faire partie de la fic ? Remplissez le formulaire en dessous !

Formulaire : Vous pouvez participer quand vous voulez !

Votre nom :

Votre prénom :

Votre âge :

Femme/Homme :

Votre description physique :

Votre description mentalement :

Votre situation : Célibataire ? En couple ? Marié(e) ?

Avec qui :

Créature magique ou pas :

Quelle créature magique :

Vous êtes à Poudlard ou dans une autre école ou pas élève :

Votre maison :

Autre renseignement :

 **Les participants : June Myers - Alice Doberman - Ouji Akuma - Léa Boyer - Stella Livyn - Dobby**

PS : Si vous voulez lire mes autres fanfictions, voici les autres titres et les fandoms :

Le vol d'une pauvre dame (Mentalist - Sherlock)

Je suis dans ton ombre (Harry Potter)

La morsure de la lune (Harry Potter)

Les couples inattendus (Harry Potter)

Les 50 nuances de Nicolas Flamel (Harry Potter)

Tenez-vous bien (Divergente)

Amortentia (Harry Potter)

Un dernier soir, un envol, un adieu (Harry Potter)

Notre désespoir, notre lien (Merlin)

La vie d'Harry (Harry Potter)

La vie des sorciers (Harry Potter)

Les cinquante nuances des Potter (Harry Potter)

Scred (Détective Connan)

J'aurai mon indépendance (Harry Potter)

Social Work (Harry Potter)

Il préfère la salopette (Castle - Esprit Criminel)

Le bonbon aux citrons (Harry Potter)

L'écharpe (Harry Potter)

Crowley et sa putain de photo (Supernatural)

Écoute Hermione (Harry Potter)

La justice d'Harry Potter (Harry Potter)

L'arnaqueur et sa belle plume (Harry Potter)

Maintenant, tu es une meurtrière (Divergent)

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Social Work

 ** _Résumé :_** Social Work est le nouveau réseau social mondial dans le monde magique crée par Harry Potter. Différentes personnes de différentes maisons, de différentes écoles et de différents continents s'inscrivent sur ce nouveau site. Professeurs, élèves, parents... vous êtes les bienvenus ! Des disputes, amours, emmerdes font leurs apparitions.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-Sirene

 **Ps : Je tenais à signaler que les nouvelles personnes qui s'inscrivent n'apparaîtront au chapitre 7 car j'ai déjà 6 chapitres d'écrits.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

 **Clarisse Chastanet** **:** Tu n'étais pas encore en cours aujourd'hui Meredith. Tu vas bien ?

 _Commentaire :_

 **Meredith Bel :** Oui, j'ai une espèce de grippe.

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Tu as mal partout ?

 **Meredith Bel :** Non, je tousse.

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Bai… Ce n'est pas une grippe.

 **Hermione Granger et Harry Potter** aiment

 **Meredith Bel :** Non, c'est une ESPÈCE de grippe.

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Non ce n'est ni une grippe ni une espèce de grippe c'est une simplement une toux.

 **Meredith Bel :** Ta gueule.

 **Meredith Bel** aime

* * *

 **Nora Grey** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 **Nora Grey** rejoint **Vive les Serdaigles !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Cho Chang :** Je me sens moins seul !

 **Caroline Lavau :** Ouah ! J'avais la même couleur de cheveux il n'y a pas longtemps !

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Les cheveux violets… Et pourquoi pas les dents bleus ?

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** Oh moins, je ne la perds pas…

 **22 personnes** aiment

 **Caroline Lavau :** C'est Pansy le chien pas moi !

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Je t'emmerde Lavau !

 **Caroline Lavau :** J'ai remarqué :D

 **15 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Skylard Storm** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 **Skylard Storm** rejoint **Vive les Serpentards !**

 **Skylard Storm** devient ami avec **Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 10 autres personnes**

 **Lyra Drako** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 **Lyra Drako** a créé le groupe **Vive les dresseurs de dragon !**

 **Caliopée Dewalio** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 **Caliopée Dewalio** rejoint **Vive les Gryffondors !**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy :** Je rêve où quelqu'un à piquer mon prénom ?!

 _Commentaire :_

 **Lyra Drako :** Drako avec un K, nuance, c'est bien plus jolie !

 **20 personnes** aiment

 **Draco Malfoy :** Je me sens légèrement trahi…

 **Severus Snape :** Je suis sûr qu'une heure de colle vous réconfortera.

 **12 personnes** aiment

 **Harry Potter :** Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous professeur.

 **Severus Snape :** Vous voulez accompagné Draco Malfoy ? D'ailleurs, très cher filleul, tu es encore connecté ! Tu es en divination, déconnecte toi immédiatement.

 **Nora Grey :** Si c'est que de la Divination.

 **Severus Snape :** Mademoiselle Grey… Je vous offre 5 points pour jugement objectif.

 **Nora Grey et Cho Chang** aiment

 **Harry Potter :** Combien de fois j'ai dit que la dévination était de la m**** ? Cela fait beaucoup de point ça !

 **Severus Snape :** Malheureusement, ma générosité vient de me quitter…

 **25 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Minerva McGonagall** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 **Minerva McGonagall** devient ami avec **Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore**

 **Minerva McGonagall** rejoint **Vive les Gryffondors !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** Ah l'ordre est de retour !

 **10 personnes** aiment

 **Severus Snape :** Qu'est ce que veut dire votre message monsieur Potter ?

 **Harry Potter :** Je crains de devoir pour laisser… Pour une raison personnelle.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Le courage !

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Monsieur Malfoy, je ne pense pas que vous soyez la meilleure personne pour parler de courage.

 **17 personnes** aiment

 **Draco Malfoy** s'est déconnecté

* * *

 **Minerva McGonagall** a créé **Vive les Professeur !**

 **Severus Snape** rejoint **Vive les Professeurs !**

 **Albus Dumbledore** rejoint **Vive les Professeurs !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Ronald Weasley :** Je trouve ce groupe assez inquiétant…

 **Skylard Storm :** Non, tu crois ! Je pense qu'on devrait s'unir contre l'adversité !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Qui est "on" ?

 **Ouji Akuma :** Un con :D

 **Severus Snape :** La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

 **Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall** aiment

* * *

 **Skylard Storm** a créé **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Harry Potter** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Draco Malfoy** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Ronald Weasley** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Blaise Zabini** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Hermione Granger** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Cho Chang** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Meredith Bel** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **George Weasley** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Ginny Weasley** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Clarisse Chastanet** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Alice Doberman** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **June Myers** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Ouji Akuma** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Pansy Parkinson** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Léa Boyer** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Caroline Lavau** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Silas Thomas** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Nora Grey** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Skylard Storm** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Caliopée Dewalio** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Severus Snape :** Vous osez dire que notre regroupement est effrayant ! Pour la peine, j'enlève 5 points pour regroupement non justifié.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Tu les enlèves à qui ?

 **Severus Snape :** 5 points en moins pour chaque maison.

 **Harry Potter :** Même à Serpentard ?!

 **Severus Snape :** J'ajoute dix points à Serpentard pour… enfin, nul besoin de me justifier, je suis votre professeur.

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Severus Snape ! Tu vas te prendre mon pied aux fesses ! J'ajoute 20 à Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufousffle !

 **24 personnes** aiment

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ca pue l'injustice !

 **Caroline Lavau :** Il y a autre chose qui pue aussi…

 **31 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy :** Si tu veux frôler la perfection, passe à côté de moi

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** La perfection ne doit pas être si bien que ça…

 **25 personnes** aiment

 **Ronald Weasley :** C'est plutôt frôler la dépression, non ?

 **13 personnes** aiment

 **Meredith Bel :** Surtout quand on a déjà les cheveux blancs à son âge.

 **14 personnes** aiment

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Mademoiselle Bel, vos cheveux n'auront pas le temps de devenir blanc…

 **Draco Malfoy** aime

 **Draco Malfoy :** Je n'ai pas les cheveux blancs ! Léa ! Tu es sensé être ma meilleure amie et de ce fait, tu dois me défendre. Pareil pour toi Blaise !

 **Léa Boyer :** Je suis occupée Dracounet !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Quant à moi… Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais vous pouvez laisser une message.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Qu'est ce que tu fou ?!

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je mange des cookies au chocolat et à la noix de coco.

 **Ronald Weasley** aime

 **Draco Malfoy :** Tu préfères tes cookies que moi !?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Ouais ! Ils ne râlent pas, ne se battent pas, ne crient pas et son silencieux et saurait dire internet s'ils avaient une langue. Voilà un compagnon parfait !

 **27 personnes** aiment

 **Draco Malfoy :** Internet …

* * *

 **Dobby :** Le taux de divorce chez les chaussettes ne cesse d'augmenter !

 _Commentaire :_

 **Lyra Draco :** Je crains que Granger distribue trop de chaussettes aux elfes de maison.

 **36 personnes** aiment

 **Hermione Granger :** C'est pour une bonne cause !

 **Caroline Lavau :** C'est comme-ci tu disais que virer une personne était une bonne chose !

 **36 personnes** aiment

 **Hermione Granger :** Les employés sont payés !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Tu sais donc ce que tu as à faire, payer les elfes de maison…

 **Hermione Granger :** Je ne me sens pas prête psychologiquement, je reste encore au rayon chaussette…

 **Nora Grey :** Ton compte bancaire n'est pas prêt non plus :D

 **37 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Severus Snape :** Mettez les politiciens au salaire minimum et vous verrez en combien de temps les choses vont changer !

 _Commentaire :_

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Je suis politicien SEVERUS !

 **Severus Snape :** Je me disais aussi que cette phrase me faisait penser à quelqu'un…

 **21 personnes** aiment

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Rappel moi pourquoi on est ami.

 **Severus Snape :** J'ai dû abuser sur la boisson…

* * *

 **Sheila Ellana** s'est inscrit sur Social Work.

 **Sheila Ellana** rejoint **Vive les Serpentards !**

 **Sheila Ellana** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Sheila Ellana** devient ami avec **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy et 5 autres personnes.**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** J'hésite à accepter l'invitation, tu es quand même ami avec Harry Potter !

 **Harry Potter :** Tu devrais accepter la fouine tant qu'elle ne te connaît pas !

 **11 personnes** aiment

 **Draco Malfoy :** Potter, espèce de stupide gryffondor sans cervelle, laisse moi tranquille ! Sinon, je vais te donner tellement de coup de poing virtuel que tu vas décédé !

 **George Weasley :** Calme toi :D

 **18 personnes** aiment

 **Draco Malfoy :** La carotte va devenir un légume en voie de disparition….

 **Harry Potter :** Si seulement c'était la même chose pour les Malfoy…

 **17 personnes** aiment

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Je crains de vous décevoir monsieur Potter, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas ! D'ailleurs, je viens de vous éclatez à clash of clan Potter ! Dans ta gueule !

 **6 personnes** aiment

 **Draco Malfoy :** Langage !

 **28 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Molly Weasley** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 **Molly Weasley** rejoint **Vive les Gryffondor !**

 **Molly Weasley** demande **Ronald Weasley et George Weasley** en ami

 **Molly Weasley** devient ami avec **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall et 4 autres personnes**

 **Ronald Weasley** accepte la demande en ami - 10 minutes

 **George Weasley** accepte la demande en ami - 3 heures

 **Molly Weasley** rejoint **Vive les parents maltraités !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Le temps qu'a mis George a accepté la demande en ami est… Révélateur.

 **18 personnes** aiment

 **Harry Potter :** Comme l'influence de ta couleur de cheveux sur ton cerveau.

 **24 personnes** aiment

 **Caroline Lavau :** Attention Potier ! Je suis blonde ! Continu ainsi et je te ferais une coupe à la guillotine !

 **Molly Weasley :** Harry ! Caroline ! On ne parle pas comme ça à un de ses camarades !

 **Harry Potter :** ….

 **Caroline Lavau :** ….

 **Draco Malfoy** a créé **Soutien aux blonds et blondes !**

 **Caroline Lavau** rejoint **Soutien aux blonds et blondes !**

 **Lucius Malfoy** rejoint **Soutien aux blonds et blondes !**

* * *

 **Sheila Ellena** : Comme je ne suis pas payé en fonction de ce que je fais, je fais en fonction de ce que je suis payé.

 _Commentaire :_

 **Severus Snape :** Voilà une bonne idée, vous ne trouvez pas Albus ? Je crains de ne pouvoir être le surveillant du bal…

 **33 personnes** aiment

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Vous êtes payé pour être le surveillant des élèves Severus :D

 _Personne aime_

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Mon ex est en couple ? Et alors ? J'ai jamais interdit aux éboueurs de prendre mes poubelles !

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Es tu en train de me traiter de poubelle Pansy ?

 **Harry Potter** : Si tu veux, je te prête mes lunettes !

 **14 personnes** aiment

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Tu te sens visé ? Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas eu que toi comme petit ami !

 **Draco Malfoy :** ….

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 **Charlie Weasley** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 **Fred Weasley** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 **Luna Lovegood** rejoint **Vive les Serdaigles !**

 **Luna Lovegood** rejoint **Vive les Élèves !**

 **Luna Lovegood** devient ami avec **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley et 5 autres personnes**

 **Charlie Weasley** rejoint **Vive les Gryffondors !**

 **Charlie Weasley** rejoint **Vive les dresseurs de Dragon !**

 **Charlie Weasley** devient ami avec **Ronald Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley et 8 autres personnes**

 **Molly Weasley** demande **Charlie Weasley** en ami

 **Charlie Weasley** accepte la demande de **Molly Weasley** \- 2 heures

 **Fred Weasley** rejoint **Vive les Gryffondors !**

 **Fred Weasley** rejoint **Vive les élèves !**

 **Fred Weasley** devient ami avec **Ronald Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter et 10 autres personnes**

 **Fred Weasley** est en couple avec **Caliopée Dewalio**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Molly Weasley :** Quand ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?!

 **Fred Weasley :** Pour préserver ma vie de couple

 **Molly Weasley :** J'espère qu'elle veut des enfants au moins…

 **Fred Weasley :** Maman !

 **George Weasley :** Je serais le parrain !

 **Fred Weasley :** …

* * *

 **Lady Lulu Amoureuse** s'est inscrit sur Social Work

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Mafloy :** Comment tu feras quand tu seras plus amoureuse ?

 **Lady Lulu Amoureuse :** Mon amour est éternel 3

 **Hermione Granger** aime

 **Draco Malfoy :** Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas disponible mais revient dans une semaine…

 **Lady Lulu Amoureuse :** Ce n'est pas toi… J'ai un minimum de goût merci bien !

 **14 personnes** aiment

 **Harry Potter :** Voilà une personne avec du goût et de l'intelligence !

 **Draco Mafloy :** C'est surtout un Poufsouffle oui !

 **Lady Lulu Amoureuse :** Je suis une serpentarde abrutit !

 **Severus Snape :** Une serpentarde défaillante… Misère.

 **Lady Lulu Amoureuse** rejoint **Vive les serpentards !**

 **Lady Lulu Amoureuse** rejoint **Soutient aux blonds et blondes !**

 **Lady Lulu Amoureuse** devient ami avec **Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Sheila Ellana et Caroline Lavau.**

 **Lady Lulu Amoureuse** a créée **Vive Severus Snape !**

 **Stella Livyn** rejoint **Vive Severus Snape !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Lady Lulu Amoureuse :** C'est mon Severus !

 **Stella Livyn :** Non ! Je couche avec lui depuis des années !

 **Lady Lulu Amoureuse :** Un manque de goût certain et une haute dose d'alcool pour faire passer le tout !

 **Stella Livyn :** Non mais oh ! Espèce de sale gamine ! Severus, retire des points !

 **Severus Snape :** Je ne peux pas et puis, je ne préfère pas assister à cette conversation…

 **Stella Livyn :** Et pourquoi ?

 **Severus Snape :** C'est une serpentarde…

 **Stella Livyn :** Abstinence garantie !

 **Stella Livyn** affiche le statut de divorse : **Severus Snape**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** Elle a retrouvé la raison…

 **Severus Snape :** Et moi ma liberté (même si on était même pas en couple…)

 **Draco Malfoy :** Ça doit être un truc de femme.

 **12 personnes** aiment

 **Harry Potter :** Heureusement que je suis gay :D

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Favoris ? Suivre ? Review ?

Vous voulez faire partie de la fic ? Remplissez le formulaire en dessous !

Formulaire : Vous pouvez participer quand vous voulez !

Votre nom :

Votre prénom :

Votre âge :

Femme/Homme :

Votre description physique :

Votre description mentalement :

Votre situation : Célibataire ? En couple ? Marié(e) ?

Avec qui :

Créature magique ou pas :

Quelle créature magique :

Vous êtes à Poudlard ou dans une autre école ou pas élève :

Votre maison :

Autre renseignement :

 **Les participants : June Myers - Alice Doberman - Ouji Akuma - Léa Boyer - Stella Livyn - Dobby**

PS : Si vous voulez lire mes autres fanfictions, voici les autres titres et les fandoms :

Les convictions (Harry Potter)

Le vol d'une pauvre dame (Mentalist - Sherlock)

Je suis dans ton ombre (Harry Potter)

La morsure de la lune (Harry Potter)

Les couples inattendus (Harry Potter)

Les 50 nuances de Nicolas Flamel (Harry Potter)

Tenez-vous bien (Divergente)

Amortentia (Harry Potter)

Un dernier soir, un envol, un adieu (Harry Potter)

Notre désespoir, notre lien (Merlin)

La vie d'Harry (Harry Potter)

La vie des sorciers (Harry Potter)

Les cinquante nuances des Potter (Harry Potter)

Scred (Détective Connan)

J'aurai mon indépendance (Harry Potter)

Social Work (Harry Potter)

Il préfère la salopette (Castle - Esprit Criminel)

Le bonbon aux citrons (Harry Potter)

L'écharpe (Harry Potter)

Crowley et sa putain de photo (Supernatural)

Écoute Hermione (Harry Potter)

La justice d'Harry Potter (Harry Potter)

L'arnaqueur et sa belle plume (Harry Potter)

Maintenant, tu es une meurtrière (Divergent)

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Social Work

 ** _Résumé :_** Social Work est le nouveau réseau social mondial dans le monde magique crée par Harry Potter. Différentes personnes de différentes maisons, de différentes écoles et de différents continents s'inscrivent sur ce nouveau site. Professeurs, élèves, parents... vous êtes les bienvenus ! Des disputes, amours, emmerdes font leurs apparitions.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Personne, pour le moment !

 **Ps : Je tenais à signaler que j'ai essayé de mettre tout le monde dans ce chapitre, mais vous êtes trop nombreux !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

 **MISE À JOUR 2.1**

 _\- Les messages privés_

 _\- Les ajouts de gifs_

 _\- Les ajouts de badge aux groupes_

 _\- Possibilité de bloquer des membres_

 _\- Coupe des maisons virtuelle_

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** On peut donc s'insulter en privé !? Quelle innovation !

 **Harry Potter :** Et on peut aussi bloquer les vilains serpents égocentriques… Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

 **10 personnes** aiment

 **Severus Snape :** Et on peut coller les célébrités de gryffondor !

 **7 personnes** aiment

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Et on peut virer des professeurs !

 **21 personnes** aiment

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Franchement… Encore, monsieur Potter et monsieur Malfoy, il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Mais vous ! Vous êtes un professeur et le directeur messieurs !

 **2 personnes** aiment

* * *

Conversation privée : **Ginny Weasley** et **Harry Potter**

 **Ginny Weasley :** Tu es gay !?

 **Harry Potter :** Il semblerait…

 **Ginny Weasley :** Mais tu es sorti avec Cho... Et ensuite avec moi !

 **Harry Potter :** Ben justement… J'ai compris la leçon ! :D

 **Ginny Weasley :** -'

* * *

 **Onnuki de Mordria** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Onnuki de Mordria** rejoint **Vive les serpentards !**

 **Onnuki de Mordria** rejoint **Vive les élèves !**

 **Onnuki de Mordria** devient ami(e) avec **Draco Malfoy** , **Pansy Parkinson** , **Severus Snape** et **3 autres personnes**

 **Onnuki de Mordria** est en couple avec **Ginny Weasley**

 **Ginny Weasley** est en couple avec **Onnuki de Mordria**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Ronald Weasley :** … J'espère que j'ai un problème de vue !

 **Harry Potter :** Tu veux mes lunettes ?

 **4 personnes** aiment

 **Molly Weasley :** Oh ! Ma chérie est en couple ! C'est fantastique !

 **Ronald Weasley :** C'est horrible… Un serpentard en plus !

 **Caroline Lavau :** Elle a visiblement du goût… Mais je confirme, Onnuki a vraiment un goût particulier…

 **17 personnes** aiment

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Je suis ravie de voir que l'entente des maisons s'améliorent !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Entente, entente,... Onnuki vient surtout de devenir un paria dans sa propre maison !

 **20 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Yukiko Schmidt** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Yukiko Schmidt** devient ami(e) avec **Severus Snape**

 **Yukiko Schmidt** est célibataire

 **Yukiko Schmidt** met une photo de profil

Commentaire :

 **Severus Snape :** Ne lâches-tu jamais tes tablettes de chocolat ? On se demanderait presque comment ça se fait que tu ne roules pas dans les couloirs !

 **Yukiko Schmidt :** La génétique. Étant d'origine Suisse, mon métabolisme ne peut qu'être habituer aux délicieux chocolats de mon magnifique pays !

 **3 personnes** aiment

 **Severus Snape :** Ce que tu dis… n'a aucun sens ! Je te rappelle que ta mère est japonaise et pourtant, tu n'aimes pas le poisson cru que je sache !

 **Yukiko Schmidt :** J'ai vu un reportage d'un homme qui adorait les sushis et a force de manger de la viande cru, il a fini avec plein de vers dans l'estomac ! Donc, je reste sur le chocolat !

 **Ronald Weasley :** D'accord… Fini la viande, je deviens végétarien !

 **Hermione Granger :** Jusqu'au prochain repas…

 **16 personnes** aiment

 **Draco Malfoy :** Comment ça se fait que tu es blonde ?

 **Yukiko Schmidt :** Heu… C'est dû à mes gènes ?!

 **Draco Malfoy :** Mais ta mère est chinoise…

 **Yukiko Schmidt :** C'est sûr que toi, tu restes dans le standard !

 **Draco Malfoy :** C'est-à-dire !?

 **Yukiko Schmidt :** D'après les rumeurs, les blonds sont stupides… Et ben pour une fois, les rumeurs n'ont pas torts !

 **24 personnes** aiment

 **Yukiko Schmidt** rejoint **Vive les Serdaigle !**

 **Yukiko Schmidt** rejoint **Soutien aux blonds et blondes**

 **Yukiko Schmidt** rejoint **Vive les élèves !**

 **Yukiko Schmidt** créée **Le chocolat, notre vie**

Commentaire :

 **Severus Snape :** Cela se voit peut-être pas, mais je suis vraiment étonné…

 **4 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Rose Eliade** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Rose Eliade** rejoint **Le chocolat, notre vie**

 **Rose Eliade** créée **Les élèves de Ilvermorny**

Commentaire :

 **Hermione Granger :** C'est vraiment génial ton réseau social, Harry Potter, tu ouvres les frontières magiques !

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Il les ouvre à tel point que le ministre veut que je lui créais un compte ! -'

 **Severus Snape :** Il devrait se sentir à sa place vue le nombre de conneries que je lis chaque jour…

 **17 personnes** aiment

 **Harry Potter :** Ceux que cherchent à dire ces personnes, c'est bienvenue _Rose Eliade_

 **Rose Eliade :** Ce n'est pas grave, je me sens d'humeur joyeuse grâce au chocolat… Miam !

 **Caroline Lavau :** Vu les calories que tu absorbes… -'

 **Rose Eliade :** Mon métabolisme, comme celui de _Yukiko Schmidt_ , fonctionne très bien !

 **Yukiko Schmidt :** D'après certaines études, le chocolat est bon pour la santé.

 **Caroline Lavau :** Oui, mais jusqu'à une certaine limite ! Si tu manges ton poids en chocolat, je pense que le bien fait va disparaître !

 **Yukiko Schmidt :** Je ne mange pas mon poids en chocolat !

 **Severus Snape :** Hum… Hum…

 **23 personnes** aiment

 **Yukiko Schmidt :** …

 **Rose Eliade :** De toute façon, c'est une question de métabolisme...

* * *

 **Angela Snape** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Elween Snape** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 _Commentaire :_

 **George Weasley :** C'est l'invasion des Snape…

 **Fred Weasley :** Des microscopiques Snape d'après leur description !

 **Angela Snape :** Elle a dix-sept ans la microscopique Snape !

 **Ginny Weasley :** Oui… Mais tu mesures 1.65… Ce qui n'est pas énorme !

 **Angela Snape :** Des fois, je me demande pourquoi on est ami…

 **Severus Snape :** Et bien, on est deux !

 **5 personnes** aiment

 **Molly Weasley :** Arrêtez de l'embêter les garçons !

 **Luna Lovegood :** Mais… Laquelles des deux est votre femme ?

 **Elween Snape :** Aucunes ! On est ses filles ! Et en plus, on est également en couple !

 **Severus Snape :** Je ne veux même pas savoir qui sait…

 **Elween Snape :** Mais je confirme, tu ne le seras pas ! Je veux le garder encore un peu !

 **Angela Snape** aime

 **Elween Snape** rejoint **Vive les Poufsouffles !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Blaise Zabini :** Poufsouffle !? :o

 **Elween Snape :** Fait gaffe… Les blaireaux mordent ! :D

 **Harry Potter :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine un sourire purement sarcastique sur ton visage accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil…

 **Elween Snape** rejoint **Vive les professeurs !**

 **Elween Snape** est **en couple**

 **Elween Snape** devient ami(e) avec **Severus Snape** , **Angela Snape** et **Albus Dumbledore**

 **Angela Snape** est **en couple**

 **Angela Snape** devient ami(e) avec **Severus Snape** , **Harry Potter** , **Elween Snape** et **10 autres personnes**

* * *

 **Caroline Lavau** créée **Kaamelott et le gras**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Clarisse Chastanet :** "Le gras, c'est la vie"

 **30 personnes** aiment

 **Harry Potter :** "Je vais si tant lui taper sa gueule, qu'il va décéder!"

 **32** **personnes** aiment

 **Hermione Granger :** "Mais non ! Je ne vais pas vous prêter une grange pour y mettre des chinois !"

 **12 personnes** aiment

 **Ronald Weasley :** "Au bûcher ! Hérétique ! Démon !"

 **8 personnes** aiment

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Vivons-nous sur la même planète ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites !

 **5 personnes** aiment

 **Caroline Lavau :** Et pourtant vous devriez ! C'est un manque de culture inacceptable !

 **23 personnes** aiment

 **Draco Malfoy :** Je suis désolé père, mais je suis d'accord avec Caroline.

 **Severus Snape :** Le prochain qui utilise ce réseau pendant mon cours, je fais un rapport au directeur !

 **Caroline Lavau :** Belle reprise professeur ! :D Je suis fière de vous !

 **5 personnes** aiment

 **Clarisse Chastanet** rejoint **Kaamelott et le gras**

 **Harry Potter** rejoint **Kaamelott et le gras**

 **Hermione Granger** rejoint **Kaamelott et le gras**

 **June Myers** rejoint **Kaamelott et le gras**

 **Ronald Weasley** rejoint **Kaamelott et le gras**

 **Draco Malfoy** rejoint **Kaamelott et le gras**

 **Severus Snape** rejoint **Kaamelott et le gras**

 **June Myers** créée **Le gras, c'est la vie**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Encore un groupe sur Kaamelott !? Un groupe, ce n'est pas suffisant !?

 **June Myers :** C'est pas un groupe sur Kaamelott ! C'est sur la bouffe !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Qui m'a appelé ?!

 **17 personnes** aiment

 **Hermione Granger :** Tu as programmé les notifications pour t'avertir quand on dit "nourriture" !?

 **Alice Doberman :** Non, non… À mon avis, je pense que c'est instinctif… XD

 **39 personnes** aiment

 **Ronald Weasley** rejoint **Le gras, c'est la vie**

 **Caroline Lavau** rejoint **Le gras, c'est la vie**

 **Meredith Bel** rejoint **Le gras, c'est la vie**

 **Molly Weasley** rejoint **Le gras, c'est la vie**

 **Yukiko Schmidt** rejoint **Le gras, c'est la vie**

* * *

 **Angela Snape** rejoint **Vive Severus Snape !**

 **Elween Snape** rejoint **Vive Severus Snape !**

 **Caroline Lavau** rejoint **Vive Severus Snape !**

 **Yukiko Schmidt** rejoint **Vive Severus Snape !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Stella Livyn :** Pas encore ! Pour la centième fois, c'est MON SEVERUS ! (Même si je lui fais légèrement la tête)

 **Caroline Lavau :** Ah! Parce qu'il faut obligatoirement vouloir se le faire pour entrer dans le groupe ? :o

 **2 personnes** aiment

 **Angela Snape :** J'espère pas… L'inceste n'a jamais été mon truc !

 **Elween Snape :** Et papounet ne serait pas vachement content de coucher avec nous, je pense :D

 **Severus Snape :** Je vous le confirme ! Non de dieu, je ne suis pas un bout de VIANDE ! _Harry Potter_ supprimez-moi ce fichu groupe !

 **Harry Potter :** Vous devez faire un avertissement pour faire une demande de suppression de groupe Snape !

 **Severus Snape :** Et vous le supprimerez ?!

 **Harry Potter :** Non… Cela vous ferait trop plaisir… :D

 **15 personnes** aiment

 **Draco Malfoy :** Je me demandais… Pourquoi, moi, je n'ai pas un groupe où des femmes se battent pour mon corps ?

* * *

 **Lou Lou** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 _Commentaire :_

 **Skylard Storm :** Lou… Lou ? C'est commun dans ton pays d'avoir le même prénom et nom ?

 **Ouji Akuma :** Je suppose que ça dépend…

 **Skylard Storm :** De ?

 **Ouji Akuma :** De la taille de tes neurones _Skylard Storm_ …

 **6 personnes** aiment

 **Lou Lou :** Je ne voulais pas entrer mon nom, moi ! Mais c'est obligatoire !

 **Harry Potter :** Évidemment que c'est obligatoire ! C'est pas ton groupe sanguin mais ton nom de famille qu'on te demande !

 **Lou Lou :** Et si on me trouve dans la vie réelle et qu'on m'enlève !?

 **Harry Potter :** … Je viens d'avoir un rire nerveux.

 **Lou Lou :** Et pourquoi !?

 **Harry Potter :** J'ai ton adresse IP sous les yeux… Je pourrais transplaner devant chez toi si je voulais.

 **30 personnes** aiment

 **Lou Lou :** … Tu as ma vie entre tes mains Potter…

 **Draco Malfoy :** Et sinon, tu as pensé à devenir dramaturge ? Ou peut-être comédienne ?

 **50 personnes** aiment

 **Lou Lou** rejoint **Vive les serdaigles !**

 **Lou Lou** rejoint **Vive les élèves !**

 **Lou Lou** est **célibataire**

 **Lou Lou** devient ami(e) avec **Draco Malfoy** , **Luna Lovegood** , **Albus Dumbledore** et **7 autres personnes**

* * *

 **Shizuka Yuki** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Shizuka Yuki** est **célibataire**

 **Shizuka Yuki** créé **L'école de Mahotokoro**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** Il parait que vous faites du Quidditch au dessus de la mer et pas loin d'un aéroport ! C'est génial !

 **Shizuka Yuki :** Je dirais plus dangereux que génial… Car du coup, en plus d'être un bon joueur, il faut être un bon nageur. Tu sais... Au cas où si tu tombes… Et peut-être être bon en apné aussi ? Et puis, il faut, comme tu l'as dit, faire attention aux avions parce qu'avec l'évolution de la technologie moldue, on les entend presque plus ces cons !

 _Personne n'aime_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Bizarrement, je suis très bien en Angleterre !

 **5 personnes** aiment

 **Ronald Weasley :** C'est parce que tu es un froussard petite fouine !

 **Ginny Weasley :** Et un idiot !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Il vaut mieux être froussard et idiot que suicidaire et éventuellement mort !

 **12 personnes** aiment

 **Shizuka Yuki** rejoint **Le gras, c'est la vie**

 **Shizuka Yuki** devient ami(e) avec **Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Sania Wive** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Sania Wive** rejoint **Vive les serpentards !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Ronald Weasley :** Après les Snape, ce sont les serpentards qui nous envahissent _Fred Weasley George Weasley_

 **Sania Wive :** Ne t'inquiète pas, la connerie est un virus très résistants, pire que la peste , cela reviendra.

 **11 personnes** aiment

 **Hermione Granger :** Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?!

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je pense que c'est une périphrase désignant les Gryffondor.

 **6 personnes** aiment

 **Sania Wive :** Arrêtez de vous insulter !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Mais… C'est toi qui a commencé ! :o

 **Sania Wive :** Quoi !? Enfin je m'en fiche, je suis fatiguée… Je vais me coucher à demain ! :D

 **Draco Malfoy :** … Waw … C'est une maladie ça, non ?

 **23 personnes** aiment

 **Sania Wive** rejoint **Vive les élèves !**

 **Sania Wire** est **célibataire**

 **Sania Wire** devient ami(e) avec **Caroline Lavau** , **Meredith Bel** , **Draco Malfoy** et **10 autres personnes**

 **Blaise Zabini** refuse l'invitation de **Sania Wire** \- 30s

 _Commentaire :_

 **Caliopée Dewalio :** Un Zabini vexé, nous avons ! :D

 **Blaise Zabini :** Une morte sur les bras, nous aurons ! -'

 **Lyra Drako :** Okey les maîtres Yoda, vous la fermez, j'essaye de lire un livre sur la résistance des écailles de dragon ! (Que je conseille d'ailleurs)

 **Harry Potter :** Couper les notifications, tu pourrais ?!

 **2 personnes** aiment

 **Lyra Drako** perd 5 points : - 5 points

 _Commentaire :_

 **Lyra Drako :** Mais… Pourquoi !? C'est pour "vous la fermez" ?!

 **Harry Potter :** ...

 **Lyra Drako** perd 5 points : -10 points

 _Commentaire :_

 **Lyra Drako :** … Merci pour la réponse !

 **10 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Tom Jedusor** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 _Commentaire :_

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Bonjour Tom ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

 **Minerva McGonagall :** "Bonjour Tom"... Et vous ne voulez pas l'inviter pour lui offrir un bonbon au citron, non plus ?

 **12 personnes** aiment

 **Meredith Bel :** Hé mais en vrai t'est vachement sexy Tom !

 **Bellatrix Lestrange :** Sale sang-de-bourbe ! Laisse mon seigneur des ténèbres !

 **3 personnes** aiment

 **Meredith Bel :** … Je t'emmerde cordialement !

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** perd _50 points_ : -50 points

 **Meredith Bel** perd _5 points_ : -5 points

 _Commentaire :_

 **Meredith Bel :** J'ai mis "cordialement"

 **10 personnes** aiment

 **Severus Snape :** Et bien miss, ça change tout !

 **Harry Potter :** C'est un programme… Si c'était moi, je t'aurai donné des points !

 **Severus Snape :** Et votre impartialité Potter ?

 **Harry Potter :** Disons que… Je prends exemple sur vous…

 **45 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Tom Jedusor** créé **Les mangemorts**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Charlie Weasley :** Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort avait créé un groupe "Les mangemorts" sur le réseau social d'Harry Potter…

 **5 personnes** aiment

 **Harry Potter :** Je suis sûr que je pourrais créer un jeu où le but serait de nous tuer… Le même principe que Call Of Duty… Il pourrait s'appeler, je ne sais pas… "Les illuminés VS l'ordre du poulet" !

 **Hermione Granger :** Le phénix n'est pas un poulet Harry, il y a une légère différence !

 **Harry Potter :** C'est un oiseau quoi !

 **13 personnes** aiment

 **Hermione Granger :** Un oiseau qui renaît de ses cendres, tout à fait !

 **Harry Potter :** Oui et bien, le chant du poulet tue un basilic ! Autre chose à dire ?

 **4 personnes** aiment

 **Hermione Granger :** Merde.

 **Hermione Granger** perd -5 points : -5 points

 _Commentaire :_

 **Hermione Granger :** Pour la peine…

 **Hermione Granger** créée **L'ordre de Phénix**

 **Hermione Granger** nomme **Albus Dumbledore** comme administrateur

 **Harry Potter** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix**

 **Blaise Zabini** rejoint **Les mangemorts**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Tu n'étais pas neutre, toi !?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Si… Malheureusement, ma mère c'est mis en tête de faire du Seigneur des Ténèbres mon beau-père.

 **Harry Potter :** Tu remercieras ta mère pour moi ! Si elle arrive à le tuer, elle l'aura tous ses gallions, ses propriétés… Même s'il ne doit pas avoir grand chose.

 **Tom Jedusor :** Comment ça : "Pas grand chose" ! Je suis le Seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai tout ce que je veux !

 **Harry Potter :** Mais ne me fait pas rire ! C'est pas pour rien que Lucius Malfoy est ton second ! Il a l'argent, l'influence et tout un tas de petits sangs-purs qui le suit ! Les Malfoy sont ta banque à domicile ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es dépêché de prendre Malfoy Junior pour devenir ton nouveau larbin quand son père était à Azkaban ! Donc, si demain tu meurs , elle n'aura rien… Ah si ! Elle aura Nagini coupée en deux… Il parait qu'un serpent, ça à le goût de poulet.

 **Severus Snape :** Si on m'avait dit un jour que Potter était capable de réflexion… Si vous voulez, je peux vous envoyer une potion contre les maux de têtes par hibou ?

 **16 personnes** aiment

 **Tom Jedusor :** Tsss… Pour la peine, Nagini me dira si madame Zabini a le goût de poulet !

* * *

 **Ronald Weasley** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix**

 **Clarisse Chastanet** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix**

 **Charlie Weasley** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix**

 **Meredith Bel** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix** et **Les mangemorts**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Severus Snape :** J'ignorai qu'il y avait une nouvelle espionne dans nos rangs ! _Tom Jedusor_ _Albus Dumbledore_

 **Tom Jedusor :** C'est normal… Puisqu'il n'y en a pas !

 **Meredith Bel :** Je ne savais pas lequel choisir ! Donc j'ai rejoint les deux !

 **Albus Dumbledore :** J'apprécie votre spontanéité… Mais vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas accepter n'importe… Mais pourquoi nous avons un groupe ?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Les terribles représailles de Granger…

 **7 personnes** aiment

 **Meredith Bel** bannit de **L'ordre de Phénix** et **Les mangemorts**

 **Caroline Lavau** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix**

 **Severus Snape** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix** et **Les mangemorts**

 **George Weasley** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix**

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** rejoint **Les mangemorts**

 **Luna Lovegood** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix**

 **Lucius Malfoy** rejoint **Les mangemorts**

 **Molly Weasley** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix**

 **Draco Malfoy** rejoint **Les mangemorts**

 **Angela Snape** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix**

* * *

 **Tom Jedusor** ajoute une photo de profil

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** C'est bizarre, mais la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de tuer - ou l'inverse -, tu n'étais pas comme ça…

 **2 personnes** aiment

 **Tom Jedusor :** Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas comme ça… Mais je n'assume pas encore tout à fait mon nouveau corps…

 **Ronald Weasley :** C'est le nez ça !

 **12 personnes** aiment

 **Luna Lovegood :** Ou le manque de cheveux !

 **Hermione Granger :** Je pense plutôt que c'est un tout…

 **Tom Jedusor :** Peut-être que mon apparence laisse à désirer, mais moi, je suis en pleine forme ! Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! _Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

 **Charlotte Tary** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Charlotte Tary** créée **Soutien à toutes les personnes voulant un/une compagnon/compagne plus vieille mais qui sans fiche !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Ron Weasley :** C'est qui !?

 **Charlotte Tary :** Si j'avais voulu le dire, je n'aurai pas fait une phrase à rallonge mais j'aurai mis Vive Machin/Machine !

 **10 personnes** aiment

 **Severus Snape :** Tant que ce n'est pas moi… J'ai assez d'une bande de… choses.

 **Charlotte Tary** devient ami(e) avec **Lucius Malfoy** , **Draco Malfoy** , **Blaise Zabini** , **Harry Potter** et **Luna Lovegood** en ami

 **Charlotte Tary** rejoint **Vive les Serpentard !**

 **Charlotte Tary** rejoint **Vive les élèves !**

* * *

 **Greg Delacroix** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Greg Delacroix** devient ami(e) avec **Luna Lovegood**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy** est célibataire

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Comme ça, tout le monde est au courant… N'hésitez pas à vous battre pour moi surtout !

 _Personne n'aime_

 **Harry Potter :** Si ce n'est pas une désillusion, ça…

 **50 personnes** aiment

 **Greg Delacroix** est en couple avec **Luna Lovegood**

 **Luna Lovegood** est en couple avec **Greg Delacroix**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Si même Loufoca peut sortir avec quelqu'un, pourquoi moi, je suis encore célibataire !?

 **Greg Delacroix :** Tout simplement parce que la zoophilie tout comme les fouines ne sont pas à la mode en ce moment.

 **28 personnes** aiment

 **Ginny Weasley :** Alors ne parlons même pas des fouines bondissantes !

 **12 personnes** aiment

 **Luna Lovegood :** Ne laisse pas les nargoles prendre le contrôle, elles sont légèrement possessives. _Draco Malfoy_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Non mais… Hein ?

 **Lucius Malfoy :** "Comment ?". Si ta mère venait à s'inscrire sur ce… site très intéressant, elle ferait une crise cardiaque en voyant ton vocabulaire.

 **3 personnes** aiment

 **Greg Delacroix** rejoint **Vive les élèves !**

 **Greg Delacroix** rejoint **Vive les Serdaigle !**

 **Greg Delacroix** modifie son statut : Demi-Veela

 _Commentaire :_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Ah ! D'accord, cela explique tout !

 **Hermione Granger :** Même sans son statut, ils auraient fini ensemble, le fait qu'il soit Veela met juste en avant le fait que c'est évident… En fait, la magie bénie leur relation.

 **7 personnes** aiment

 **Léa Boyer :** Attention _Draco Malfoy_ , un Veela en colère n'est pas bon pour la santé.

 **Greg Delacroix** aime

 **Draco Malfoy :** Oh ! Granger et sa science ! Et cette union est bénie par qui ? *sarcasme*

 **5 personnes** aiment

 **Ronald Weasley :** Pas par moi en tout cas !

 **18 personnes** aiment

 **Lou Lou :** Ce qui est encore plus marrant, c'est qu'il a le droit de te tuer s'il passe en mode colérique !

 **12 personnes** aiment

 **Severus Snape :** Votre humour est désarmant…

 **Draco Malfoy** aime

 **Tom Jedusor :** Si on pouvait éviter de tuer ma future banque portative, comme le dit si bien _Harry Potter_

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** aime

 **Albus Dumbledore :** Et un de mes élèves

 **Minerva McGonagall** et **Severus Snape** aiment

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Et mon fils, je vous en serais reconnaissant (malgré son vocabulaire désastreux)

 **Severus Snape** aime

 **Charlotte Tary :** En plus, il a un prénom venant de la constellation du Dragon, on ne peut pas le tuer !

 **Luna Lovegood** aime

 **Greg Delacroix** bloque **Draco Malfoy**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Fred Weasley :** La petite fouine bondissante a voulu bondir trop haut…

 **43 personnes** aiment

 **George Weasley :** Triste…

 **Molly Weasley :** MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE VOUS MOQUEZ DE SON MALHEUR ?

 **Caroline Lavau :** Je note une légère ressemblance entre madame Weasley et Granger...

 **Caroline Lavau** s'est déconnectée

 **Fred Weasley** s'est déconnecté

 **George Weasley** s'est déconnecté

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** Étrangement, le trafic vient de faire une chute de plusieurs étages.

 **4 personnes** aiment

 **Severus Snape :** Tant mieux, ils pourront enfin se concentrer sur leur révision !

 _Personne n'aime_

 **Fred Weasley :** … Ou pas.

 **10 personnes** aiment

* * *

Conversation privée : **Ronald Weasley** et **Hermione Granger**

 **Ronald Weasley :** Miooonnne…

 **Hermione Granger :** Oui ?

 **Ronald Weasley :** Cela te dirait qu'on se rejoigne dans le parc de Poudlard ? Je m'ennuie de toi…

 **Hermione Granger :** JE. NE. FERAIS. PAS. TES. DEVOIRS !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Mais bien sûr que non ! J'ai juste envie de te voir !

 **Hermione Granger :** Et bien, regard nos photos et laisse-moi réviser !

 **Ronald Weasley :** Mais de plus près !

 **Hermione Granger :** Et bien rapproche la de ton nez !

 **Hermione Granger** s'est déconnectée

* * *

 **Remus Lupin** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Remus Lupin** rejoint **Vive les Professeurs !**

 **Remus Lupin** rejoint **Vive les Gryffondor !**

 **Remus Lupin** rejoint **Le chocolat, notre vie !**

 **Remus Lupin** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix**

 **Remus Lupin** modifie son statut : Loup-Garou

 **Remus Lupin** devient ami(e) avec **Harry Potter** , **Albus Dumbledore** , **Minerva McGonagall** et **10 autres personnes**

 **Severus Snape** refuse l'invitation de **Remus Lupin** \- 2s

 _Commentaire :_

 **Severus Snape :** Essaye plutôt le loto, tu auras plus de chance.

 **42 personnes** aiment

* * *

 **Narcissa Malfoy** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Narcissa Malfoy** rejoint **Vive les Serpentard !**

 **Narcissa Malfoy** rejoint **Soutien aux blonds et blondes !**

 **Narcissa Malfoy** rejoint **Les mangemorts**

 **Narcissa Malfoy** devient ami(e) avec **Lucius Malfoy** , **Draco Malfoy** , **Bellatrix Lestrange** et **8 autres personnes**

 **Narcissa Malfoy** est marié(e) à **Lucius Malfoy**

 **Lucius Malfoy** est marié(e) à **Narcissa Malfoy**

 **Narcissa Malfoy** a eu un enfant avec **Lucius Malfoy** : **Draco Malfoy**

 **Lucius Malfoy** a eu un enfant avec **Narcissa Malfoy** : **Draco Malfoy**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Narcissa Malfoy :** On va pouvoir faire des réunions familiales avec les conversations privées… Je ne pensais pas que les systèmes moldus pouvaient être aussi ingénieux !

 **7 personnes** aiment

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Faire des réunions familiales alors que Potter peut voir tout ce qui se passe sur son site ? Non. Définitivement, non.

 **14 personnes** aiment

 **Harry Potter :** De toute façon, comme Tom vit chez vous, je vois tout à travers sa tête donc il n'y aura pas vraiment de différence… Si l'absence de douleur.

 **2 personnes** aiment

 **Tom Jedusor :** Moi, Tom Jedusor, le plus grand mage noir de toute l'histoire se fait violer mentalement par un gamin même pas capable de mourir quand on lui demande. Pitoyable.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** aime

 **Harry Potter :** Si cela peut vous réconforter, plusieurs membres de ma famille est au cimetière grâce à vous. *sarcasme*

 **Draco Malfoy :** Définitivement pas, les réunions de famille.

* * *

 **Théodore Nott** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Théodore Nott** rejoint **Vive les élèves !**

 **Théodore Nott** rejoint **Vive les Serpentard !**

 **Théodore Nott** devient ami(e) avec **Draco Malfoy** , **Blaise Zabini** , **Pansy Parkinson** et **15 autres personnes**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Alice Doberman :** Et bien, il ne manque plus que Crabble et Goyle !

 _Personne n'aime_

 **Draco Malfoy :** Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de protection sur… internet !

 **Blaise Zabini :** BRAVO !

 **8 personnes** aiment

 **June Myers :** Ils protégeront ta personne des folles enragées que nous sommes *sarcasme*

 **70 personnes** aiment

 **Ronald Weasley :** Mais… Ils savent écrire ?

 **39 personnes** aiment

 **Théodore Nott :** Autant que toi, je suppose.

 **14 personnes** aiment

 **Théodore Nott** est en couple avec **Skylard Storm**

 **Skylard Storm** est en couple avec **Théodore Nott**

* * *

 **Arthur Weasley** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Arthur Weasley** rejoint **Vive les Gryffondor !**

 **Arthur Weasley** rejoint **L'ordre de Phénix**

 **Arthur Weasley** devient ami(e) avec **Ronald Weasley** , **George Weasley** , **Fred Weasley** et **20 personnes**

 **Arthur Weasley** est marié avec **Molly Weasley**

 **Molly Weasley** est mariée avec **Arthur Weasley**

 **Arthur Weasley** a eu des enfants avec **Molly Weasley :** **Fred Weasley** , **George Weasley** , **Ronald Weasley** et **2 autres personnes**

 **Molly Weasley** a eu des enfants avec **Arthur Weasley :** **Fred Weasley** , **George Weasley** , **Ronald Weasley** et **2 autres personnes**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Nora Grey :** Je suis la seule qui ait remarqué que ça ne rentre pas sur une ligne ?

 **50 personnes** aiment

 **Caliopée Dewalio :** J'ai surtout remarqué que, complet, il pourrait faire une équipe de Quidditch à eux tout seul !

 **59 personnes** aiment

 **Lyra Drako :** Pourquoi en faire 7 à part pour une équipe de Quidditch de toutes façons ?

 **Hermione Granger :** Parce qu'ils aiment les enfants et qu'ils voulaient absolument une fille ?

 **2 personnes** aiment

 **Rose Iliade :** Ou alors c'est uniquement le bonus d'avoir une fille… Mais une équipe de Quidditch, tu images : l'équipe Weasley a gagné la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

 **14 personnes** aiment

 **Draco Malfoy :** J'imagine plus : Malheureusement, les Weasley n'ont pas pu participer à la coupe du monde de Quidditch parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé, ni même pu acheter des balais.

 **32 personnes** aiment

 **Harry Potter :** Je tiens à rappeler que les utilisateurs de mon site peuvent signaler une personne si celle-ci dépasse les bornes et les modérateurs - moi - étudieront la plainte et imposeront les sanctions en fonction du "délit". Je pourrais faire plus claire et plus vulgaire comme message mais je ne veux pas perdre des points sur mon propre site.

 **13 personnes** aiment

* * *

Conversation privée : **Ronald Weasley** et **Molly Weasley**

 **Molly Weasley :** On vient d'apprendre ta note en potion…

Conversation privée : **Ronald Weasley** et **Arthur Weasley**

 **Arthur Weasley :** Surtout, ne descend pas à l'heure du courrier ! #Beuglante #Magnifiquevoixdetamère

 **Ronald Weasley** s'est déconnecté

* * *

 **Cornélius Fudge** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 **Cornélius Fudge** rejoint **Vive les professeurs !**

 **Harry Potter** bannit **Cornélius Fudge** de **Vive les professeurs !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Harry Potter :** Dolores Ombrage n'a pas suffit ? Je vous l'accorde, niveau "infiltration" et "discrétion", on repassera. Mais la vous êtes sur mon site et si cela ne vous va pas, je vous propose d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis…. ou de vous découvrir une vocation pour professeur de divination parce que je dois avouer que pour raconter des salades, vous êtes doué.

 **60 personnes** aiment

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Ce qu'essaye de vous dire monsieur Potter, c'est bienvenue monsieur le Ministre.

 _Personne n'aime_

 **Harry Potter :** Ah non. Je l'insultais je vous assure.

 **35 personnes** aiment.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Pourquoi il ne répond pas ?

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Disons qu'il a quelques difficultés.

 **Angela Snape :** Disons plutôt qu'il est complètement perdu sans son larbin pour le faire à sa place ?

 **Severus Snape :** Angela !

 **Angela Snape :** Mais quoi, c'est vrai !?

 **Severus Snape :** Évidemment que c'est vrai ! Seulement il me semble que je t'ai appris le mot "subtilité", non ?

 **6 personnes** aiment

 **Cornélius Fudge** devient ami(e) avec **Lucius Malfoy** et **Albus Dumbledore**

 **Tom Jedusor** refuse l'invitation de **Cornélius Fudge** \- 3s

 _Commentaire :_

 **Tom Jedusor :** Vous savez que je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** aime

 **Harry Potter :** Hum… Je vais peut-être ajouter à la prochaine mise à jour la possibilité de mettre des surnoms !

 **Tom Jedusor** et **Bellatrix Lestrange** aiment

* * *

Conversation privée : **Lucius Malfoy** et **Cornélius Fudge**

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Monsieur le Ministre de la magie ?

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Vous êtes là ?

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Écoutez, pour communiquer, il faut que vous cliquiez sur les lettres.

 **Cornélius Fudge :** smeptovvksclgpeslm

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Et bien… C'est bien. Mais maintenant il faut former des mots, Monsieur le Ministre.

 **Cornélius Fudge :** Pourquoivousnem'avezpasexpliquécommentçamarche?Jemesuisrédiculisé!

 **Lucius Malfoy :** La longue barre en bas sert à faire des espaces, je vous la conseille vivement !

 **Cornélius Fudge :** Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas expliqué avant comment ça marche ? Je me suis ridiculisé !

 **Lucius Malfoy :** Cela ne change pas tellement de d'habitude, si ?

 **Cornélius Fudge :** ...

* * *

 **Skylard Storm** renomme **Vive les Élèves** ! en **Vive les élèves de Poudlard !**

 **Shizuka Yuki** renomme **L'école de Mahotokoro** en **Les élèves de Mahotokoro**

* * *

Conversation privée : **Draco Malfoy** , **Blaise Zabini** et **Léa Boyer**

 **Draco Malfoy :** JE NE TROUVE PLUS MON BALAISSSS !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Difficile de voler sans…

 **Léa Boyer :** Surtout difficile de le retrouver dans ce qui vous sert de chambre.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Mon côté est PARFAITEMENT rangé !

 **Draco Malfoy :** MAIS ON S'EN FICHE DE LA CHAMBRE, JE NE TROUVE PAS MON BALAIS !

 **Blaise Zabini :** Vois-tu, cher meilleur-ami, tu partages ma chambre depuis quelques années maintenant… Et bien que j'en sois ravi, trouver un de tes caleçons dans ma commode ne m'a pas plus fait plaisir que ça. Alors j'ai dû prendre certaines mesures comme : planquer ton balais.

 **Léa Boyer :** Cette idée vient de moi, évidemment !

 **Draco Malfoy :** MAIS QUEL RAPPORT !?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Déjà, lâche la touche MAJ, elle ne t'a strictement rien fait. Et puis, le rapport, c'est le rangement. Si tu ranges la partie de ta pièce, tu retrouveras ton balais.

 **Draco Malfoy :** … J'ai une tête d'elfe de maison ?

 **Blaise Zabini :** Non. Mais normalement, notre chambre est… est bien censé ressembler à une chambre et non à une porcherie. Bonne journée mon cher !

 **Blaise Zabini** s'est déconnecté

* * *

Conversation privée : **Draco Malfoy** et **Léa Boyer**

 **Draco Malfoy :** J'ai tout rangé et j'ai rien trouvé !

 **Léa Boyer :** Je dois avouer que sur ce coup là, Blaise a été un petit génie.

 **Draco Malfoy :** OU EST MON PUTAIN DE BALAIS !?

 **Léa Boyer :** Bonne question. Blaise l'a envoyé ce matin à Harry Potter.

 **Draco Malfoy :** Excuses-moi ?

 **Léa Boyer :** Tu es tout excusé. Salut !

 **Léa Boyer** s'est déconnecté

 **Draco Malfoy** change son statut : "Les meilleurs amis ne servent à rien, débarrassez-vous en !"

* * *

 **Clems Snape** s'est inscrit(e) sur Social Work

 _Commentaire :_

 **Stella Lyvin :** Encore une fille !? Mais tu m'as trompée avec combien de femme !?

 **Lady Lulu Amoureuse :** La question résonnait justement dans ma tête.

 **Lou Lou** **:** C'est le vide ça !

 **39 personnes** aiment

 **Severus Snape :** Ce n'est pas ma fille.

 **Stella Lyvin :** TA FEMME ?

 **Severus Snape :** Pour la centième fois, je n'ai pas de femme !

 **Clems Snape :** Nuance ! Je suis sa future femme ! Et pour éviter de devoir changer de nom plus tard, j'ai directement mis son nom à la place du mien.

 **Harry Potter :** Et ben… Vous en avez utilisé de l'amortentia !

 **Draco Malfoy** aime

 **Severus Snape :** Je me passerai de vos commentaires, Potter !

* * *

 **Clems Snape** rejoint **Vive Severus Snape !**

 **Onnuki de Mordria** rejoint **Vive Severus Snape !**

 _Commentaire :_

 **Ginny Weasley :** Même les hommes s'y mettent !

 **Draco Malfoy :** Je ne comprends pas...

 **Clems Snape** rejoint **Vive les Serpentard !**

 **Clems Snape** rejoint **Le gras, c'est la vie**

 **Clems Snape** rejoint **Le chocolat, notre vie**

 **Clems Snape** devient ami(e) avec **Severus Snape** , **George Weasley** et **Fred Weasley**

 **Clems Snape** modifie son statut : Veela

 _Commentaire :_

 **Severus Snape :** J'espère que c'est une blague car si je suis votre compagnon, je vous préviens, je vous laisserai mourir ! Il est hors de question qu'une quelconque magie choisisse pour moi !

 **Albus Dumbledore :** #délicatesse #bonbon aux citrons

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais que vous l'attendez depuis très longtemps ! J'ai malheureusement pas pu mettre tout le monde !

Donc, je remercie toutes les personnes qui s'inscrivent sur cette petite fanfiction et je vous laisse avec le formulaire !

 **Nom :**

 **Prénom :**

 **Surnom :**

 **Age :**

 **Créature :**

 **Description physique :**

 **Description mental :**

 **École :**

 **Maison :**

 **Année :**

 **Matière(s) préférée(s) :**

 **Matière(s) détestée(s) :**

 **Passion(s) :**

 **Métier ou futur métier :**

 **Ami(e)s :**

 **Ennemi(e)s :**

Bisous !

 **Particularité :**


End file.
